The Seven Year Itch
by RoLofan28
Summary: ****NOTE - The following story is of the Rogue/Bobby variety. If you are not a fan of this pairing then please pass this story over and pretend you never saw it. Thank you.**** Summary: Bobby looks back on his relationship with Rogue with the help of pas
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Seven Year Itch  
  
Chapters: (1/?)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Characters: Bobby, Rogue, (others may make an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th   
  
Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply   
  
someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to write a fic about some of   
  
their characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Contains (various) spoilers from X2: X-men United.  
  
Summary: Bobby looks back on his relationship with Rogue with the help of past journal entries.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*******Thursday April 24, 2003*******  
  
We were scared----terrified---out of our minds. Our home, our safe haven....the one place where we thought we would be free of terror and prejudice---was attacked by an army---literally. Luckily, we had gotten out safely----well, most of us did. No one died thank goodness, but some of the other kids in the house had been taken away by that freak Stryker.   
  
We (Rogue, Logan, John and I) hopped into one of Scott's sports cars ----after watching Logan gut most of the army like fish for the better part of half an hour----and escaped from the mansion.   
  
"Where are we going?" my girlfriend had asked.  
  
"Boston..." Logan replied, as if that was enough of an explanation for us.  
  
"My family lives in Boston...." I said.  
  
"Good..." Logan replied again.  
  
What is it with this guy and monosyllabic answers anyway?  
  
Guess it's because of what just happened. I tend to bounce back and forth. Either staying quiet for a little while or talking a lot in order to hide my nervousness. I decided to keep quiet...mainly because everyone...especially Logan....is on edge...and the last thing I want is to get a claw through the chest.  
  
After a while...Logan told us why we heading to Boston. Jean and Ororo were there looking for the guy that tried to assassinate the president. We would meet up with them later...after we stopped off at my house.  
  
Once we arrived, I called out to my family, but no one was there. I let everyone in and found some clothes for the others.   
  
Rogue and I had somehow, ;) , ended up changing in the same room, my old bedroom. I did take a quick peek at her while she was changing, but I didn't see much....just her bra. The back of it anyway. Yeah, I'm a peeping Tom, but hey....I'm 17. What do you expect? :)  
  
The shirt (something of my mom's back before she had me and my brother) I'd given to her was short sleeved and left most of her arms bare. Something that made her very uncomfortable.  
  
"Here..." I told her as I held out my grandmother's old opera gloves. They were long (they'd probably go on past her elbow) and white. They matched the white shirt and blue pants I gave to her. "There not like the ones you usually wear, but...."  
  
"They're beautiful....thank you...." she said as she reached for them.  
  
I know I should have known better, but I couldn't help myself. As she reached for the gloves, I reached for her hands.   
  
She jumped back though and looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
I followed her though.  
  
"You know I'd never hurt you right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
I leaned towards her.  
  
She leaned towards me.  
  
Slowly....experimentally, our lips touched.  
  
I was jumping up and down inside. We finally kissed! We finally touched!  
  
We pulled back slowly.   
  
My blue eyes were searching her face...trying to gouge her reaction.  
  
She opened her her eyes and formed her mouth into an 'O'.  
  
A stream of cool air left her mouth....like one of those gum commercials on television.  
  
"Wow..." she whispered and then smiled.  
  
We kissed again---longer this time---. God it felt good to be able to do that. But then, I started feeling weak. Couldn't exactly tell, at first, if it was her kiss or her power that made me feel this way....but after a few more seconds, I got my answer.   
  
Rogue had begun to absorb---she calls it imprinting---my energy and my powers. My eyes flew open--as did hers---and she used all of her strength to push me away. The use of her powers can drain the person as well as herself.  
  
She looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears as she watched me collect myself.  
  
"I'm sorry...." she whispered...on the verge of crying.  
  
"Don't be......Rogue....please don't cry...." I said as I walked towards her.  
  
She flinched and held her bare hands out in front of her to stop me. Catching sight of her hands, she quickly looked around the room for the gloves. Spotting them on the floor (after dropping them when we kissed), she scooped them up and quickly put them on.  
  
A tear had escaped her eye and she wiped it away quickly.  
  
"Rogue...." I moved towards her again.  
  
"Please don't....I'll hurt you again..."  
  
"No, you won't....."  
  
I sighed and she put her head down.   
  
I suddenly heard sniffles.  
  
Moving quickly, I grabbed her covered arms and drew her into a hug. She struggled at first, but gradually gave in to my embrace (I was fully clothed). She cried quietly as I ran my hand up and down her back.   
  
"I'm sorry Rogue....I shouldn't have done that....I didn't mean to upset you...."  
  
She looked up at me......her face tear streaked.  
  
"You regret kissing me?"  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"No..nothing---not even your power----could ever make me regret kissing you......I---I regret upsetting you and making you cry though ....I never wanted to do that to you..."  
  
She gave me a small smile and layed her cheek against my chest.  
  
"I know.....I just----I freaked out....I didn't want you to end up like the first guy I kissed..."  
  
"What happened to him?" I asked, still rubbing her back.  
  
"He ended up in a coma for a few days...."  
  
'Wow' I thought to myself.  
  
"Well....if kissing you leaves me in a coma....then it's really not a bad way to go....."  
  
She pulled back and swatted at me.  
  
"Hey....not so rough...."  
  
She smiled and giggled.   
  
"Are....we okay now?"  
  
She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.  
  
"Yes...we are..." she whispered in my ear.  
  
I supressed a shudder. This girl had no idea what she was doing to me.  
  
*******September 6, 2010*******  
  
Robert Drake closed his old journal and smiled, fondly remembering his younger days in the mansion. Professor Xavier had persuaded him to keep a journal of his life. He told Bobby that writing would help him get his feelings out in the open, in a sense....it seemed like an okay idea, even though he wasn't thrilled about it, but what clinched it for him was that if he got any problems off of his chest and into his journal, then he wouldn't have to share his private matters (like girls, school life, etc.) with the entire world (i.e. fellow students who may tease him mercilessly or the faculty that may tease him mercilessly as well) and risk dying of embarassment. It was a little dramatic, but hey privacy is very important....especially to teenagers.   
  
After also making sure to let Bobby know that if any problems were too big for him to solve alone, that he seek help, Xavier added this one last reason:   
  
"You just may appreciate having written about your life sometime in the future when you look back on it."  
  
Xavier was right. Bobby did appreciate it. There were some things in his journal that he never would over remembered today...and others that he would never forget.   
  
His smile faded slightly. After his and Rogue's first kiss, she refused to touch him or  
  
anyone else skin-to-skin if she could help it. She did use it to hone her skill and learn to maybe control it one day, but other than that, she constantly made sure that she was covered head to toe.  
  
He was slightly disappointed, but understood why she was going to such great lengths. They continued seeing one another and still kissed....albeit through a thin nylon scarf...but hey a scarf kiss is better than no kiss at all.   
  
As time went on, they managed to work their way around her powers, like the scarf trick among other things.  
  
Bobby was happy, but unfortunately Rogue was not.....well, at least not completely.  
  
He opened his journal again and began flipping through the pages until he found the entry he was looking for. 


	2. My heart breaks over and over

Title: The Seven Year Itch  
  
Chapters: (2/?)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Characters: Bobby, Rogue, (others may make an appearance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th   
  
Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply   
  
someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to write a fic about some of   
  
their characters.  
  
Distribution: Ask first.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Contains (various) spoilers from X2: X-men United.  
  
Summary: Bobby looks back on his relationship with Rogue with the help of past journal entries.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*******June 4, 2004*******  
  
She broke up with me.   
  
She broke up with me.  
  
Rogue.  
  
My best friend.  
  
The love of my life.  
  
Broke. Up. With. Me.  
  
Graduation's not too far away. I was excited----I am excited---but not as much as I had been.   
  
My girlfriend----excuse me....my EX-girlfriend Rogue---broke up with me.   
  
Oh, did I mention that already? Sorry.  
  
She gave me the old "It's not you, it's me" routine.  
  
Told me that since I was going off to college that she I and should take a break. She didn't plan on going to college, but she wanted to travel and see the world.....  
  
....with Logan.  
  
Now, I'm not jealous. I know she sees him as a hero of some sort. She told me that she looks up to him and I believe her. I also know her pretty well....and if she didn't want to be with me anymore and wanted to be with someone else....then she would just come out and gave it to me straight.  
  
Well, by that logic....I guess I should believe her when she said that it was "her" and not "me".   
  
But just because she's being honest with my doesn't make it any easier to let her go.   
  
I wish she would reconsider, but I can't hold her back. If I do, I just may lose her all together.  
  
She does, at least, still want to be my friend. I'm thankful for that because, to be honest, I would rather have her as my best friend than nothing at all. I don't think I could take it if I lost her completely.  
  
*******June 10, 2003*******  
  
I see her everyday.  
  
And everyday, my heart breaks.  
  
I know that she said that we would still be friends, but it's hard for me to jump from the role of boyfriend/best friend to just best friend in the span of a few days.   
  
I put on a brave face in front of her though. I don't want her to know how badly I'm dying inside.  
  
It's funny though.  
  
She seems to be okay with it all. She's smiling, laughing and giggling as though everything's okay.  
  
Maybe everything is okay for her. Maybe she never really cared for me the way I cared for her. Maybe---  
  
Maybe I'm just being silly.  
  
Maybe I'm just being insecure.  
  
Or maybe----it's just my broken heart talking a whole lot of nonsense.  
  
Yeah, that's it. This is the first time I've ever had my heart broken. I'm not used to feeling this way and I suppose I'm just trying to find a way to deal with it----trying to rationalize why she doesn't want to be with me anymore.  
  
I can't keep doing this to myself. I'll give myself an ulcer or....something.  
  
Well....maybe I should continue on a slightly happier note.   
  
Graduation is only.....a week away.  
  
7 days.....  
  
168 hours.....  
  
1440 minutes....  
  
.......Until I and my fellow seniors are free from the horrors of history and math....as well as all the other subjects we have to study.  
  
Don't get me wrong, Scott and Ororo are cool teachers and all, but I'd rather listen to Siryn screaming all day... or one of Jubilee's and Kitty's conversations about who's cuter---Logan or Scott---- than learn about history and geometry.  
  
Another good note....I'm going to college. Don't know what I'm going to study though. Maybe accounting, or get a teaching degree in English. Scott spoke to me about maybe taking a job as a teacher here at the Institute someday. He said, with a completely serious face mind you, that I could take his place as the geometry teacher.  
  
I think Scott practices his deadpan humor when no one's around.  
  
The idea of teaching here one day isn't a bad one...it's just that there's no way that I would teach geometry. I like to read----yes, I know it's a shock...don't tell anyone-----and maybe I can get degree in English and teach that here.  
  
Well, it's getting late. Tomorrow I've got final exams and then I'll officially be free from schoolwork. I've done all the studying that I possibly can---more than I've ever done during this entire school year combined. I feel like my head's about to burst. I'm gonna hit the sack.  
  
*******June 16, 2003*******  
  
Well, I passed my exams. An A or two, but mostly B's.   
  
Hey, I was just as surprised as everyone else was.  
  
Saw Rogue again today.  
  
Duh....she is in all my classes after all.  
  
She congratulated me on my grades and asked me about my family and if I had spoken to them.  
  
A while back, around the time Stryker had attacked the mansion and we went to my home in Boston...we had a bit of a...situation.  
  
First, I had to tell my family---my mother, father and younger brother Ronny---that I was a mutant and that I wasn't gifted, at least not in the way they thought I was. They took it pretty hard.  
  
"We thought you were gifted..." my mom had said.  
  
I really didn't know how to respond...but Rogue did.  
  
"But Bobby is gifted.....you should see what he can do...."  
  
During the entire the discussion, my mom had been drinking a cup of tea. I extended my finger, touching her cup and froze the tea inside. She stared at her cup and turned it upside down to let the the iced tea---sorry, I couldn't resist----slide out and onto the saucer. She placed it on the table where my cat hopped up onto it and lapped at the frozen treat.  
  
My mom freaked out so badly that she even asked me if I "could try not being a mutant..."  
  
I nearly laughed outloud.....John actually did.  
  
My dad just looked amazed. He had sort of a proud father's "my boy did that" look on his face.  
  
My brother just got up and walked out of the room.  
  
We probably would have discussed it further, but Logan suddenly told us that we had to go.  
  
"Why?" Rogue had asked.  
  
We soon got our answer.  
  
The cops had shown up and surrounded my house.   
  
Ronny.....he called the cops.  
  
Don't know why.....I mean, I know we fought sometimes and didn't like one another most of the time. But hey, we're brothers.....that's how it's supposed to be....  
  
.....But I didn't think he hated me enough to call the cops on me and my friends.  
  
Logan, Rogue, John and I ran out the front door, but were stopped by the cops. There were a few police cars and about a dozen cops.  
  
Not counting the singular officers that were slowly inching their way towards us from both sides of my front porch. One a man and the other a woman.  
  
Logan had his claws out for all to see and was ordered by the male officer to "drop the knives!"  
  
Logan, as cool as ever, responded with a simple "I can't" and then retracted them. This must have scared the officer (the guy) because next thing you know all hell breaks loose.   
  
He fired and hit Logan dead in the center of his forehead.  
  
At the same time, some other officers had surrounded the back of my house and broke in through the glass doors.   
  
My mom screamed and I turned to help, but Rogue stopped me because of the officers....who still had their guns trained on the two of us....and John too.  
  
John had had enough.   
  
Using his lighter, he assaulted the officers with ball after ball of blistering flames. Sending their cars as well as the officers themselves flying.  
  
One of the officers that was already inside my house came running towards us....but John was ready for him and he met the same fate as his fellow officers......John unfortunately ended up setting a part of the staircase on fire in the process.  
  
It all went by in a blur and I totally felt like I was in a daze. My mom's screams broke me out of my trance though. I jumped up and stretched out my hand, freezing the banister and putting out the fire.  
  
I looked over at my parents and asked them if they were okay. They simply stared in shock at the now frozen piece of wood.  
  
I turn around, ready to freeze the other fires John has started, but I see that Rogue has already taken care of that.   
  
She grabbed his bare ankle, imprinted his power and used it to put the fires out.   
  
The whole thing probably happened in the span of 5 minutes, but it seemed like a lot longer than that. After Rogue put the fires out, Logan jumped up as if nothing had happened to him. We would have said something about it, but Jean and Ororo (in the Blackbird) had arrived to pick us up....and I had never been more happy to see them in my entire life.   
  
Well, anyway back to my original story. Ever since that whole incident, I'd avoided contact with my family like the plague. I mean, they were already freaked out by having a mutant for a son. I felt they had to have hated me for what happened.  
  
But lo and behold, not too long afterwards, I received a letter (more like a novel----it was like a billion pages---ok 10....but you know what I mean) from my parents. In it, they told me many times that they loved me and always would and could never, ever hate me. It's just, they were shocked and just completely thrown by the fact that I was a mutant. Not to mention the fact that Xavier and I knew for a few years and never once told either one of them. They felt that if they knew from the beginning, then maybe it would have been a little easier for them to try to understandand accept.   
  
They also told me that they didn't blame me for the whole incident at our house. In fact, they thanked me for keeping the house from going up in flames. It did take a little while for the banister to thaw though. After adding in a few more 'We love you's' and telling me about how Ronny supposedly misses me and is sorry for calling the cops, they asked me to call home or write back....either way they wanted me to get in contact with them.  
  
I told Rogue about it and asked her what I should do. She encouraged me to contact them, saying that they must really be sorry if they wrote to me after that what happened the last time I saw them.   
  
I called them and we (my mom, dad and I. My mom was on the phone in the kitchen and my dad was on the phone in the livingroom) had a very long, long talk about everything. I didn't speak to Ronny. Mom said that he was scared of me and was afraid that I'd hate him.....I don't, for the record and told them just that.  
  
Anyway, after that, I stayed in contact with them. Keeping them up to date on everything that was going on in my life....including my graduation. I invited them up to the mansion and they accepted. They'll arrive tomorrow morning. I don't know if Ronny is coming though.   
  
I would like to see my baby brother.  
  
Rogue's happy for me. She's glad that I was able to work things out, because whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was starting to feel a bit miserable about not being in contact with my family.  
  
Well, tomorrow's graduation day.   
  
I should be happy.   
  
I am, but the day after we graduate is the same day that the only girl I have ever given my heart too is going to leave to explore the world and 'find herself' so-to-speak.  
  
I'll miss her, but she needs to do this.   
  
And I'm not going to stand in her way.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
